


Second après ton frère

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dead baby, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Short, death of a baby, mentionned only
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Alfonso d'Este tenait dans ses bras son fils mort, l'enfant n'avait que quelques jours et n'avait pas survécu.





	Second après ton frère

**Author's Note:**

> La série est à Canal+ et Tom Fontana.

Alfonso d'Este tenait dans ses bras son fils mort, l'enfant n'avait que quelques jours et n'avait pas survécu. Pour le duc de Ferrare la seule responsable n'était autre que sa femme Lucrezia Borgia qui avait négligé leur bébé afin de sauver son frère Cesare. Comment avait-elle pu préférer s'occuper de son frère qui était assez grand pour se sortir de ses ennuis tout seul à leur enfant qui était sans défense !

Alfonso aimait sa femme, de tout son être, de tout son cœur et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait crû qu'elle était l'homme qu'elle adorait plus que tout autre, mais il réalisait que ce n'était pas le cas. L'amour et la loyauté de Lucrezia appartenaient à Cesare et celui-ci passerait toujours en premier, lui il n'aurait que les miettes, que les restes du cœur de son épouse. Il était son plus grand rival et celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais éliminer, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait rester ainsi sans réagir, il ferait en sorte de l'éloigner suffisamment pour rappeler à Lucrezia où était ses devoirs et quels étaient ceux-ci. Aucun homme ne lui volerait sa déesse.


End file.
